mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
ZAT Space Station 1
'ZAT Space Station No.1 '(ZATステーション1 ZAT uchū sutēshon 1) is Space Station of ZAT is destroyed and eating by Bemstar on Space Plot Space Station is All ZAT HQ world and checked of Moon Worker Deceased Worker * Captain Ueno (Captain. Killed by Bemstar) * Mr. Sano (Operator Member. Killed by Bemstar) * Unnamed Crew (Operator and Member. Killed by Bemstar) Overview Bemstar Resurrected! Taro Absolutely Sacrificed! ZAT Space Station 1 Check for Moon of everything in behind of Moon. Meanwhile at ZAT Base he no signal to Space Station ZAT Finding for Space Station No.1 and Kotaro hear for Mr. Sano's voice for need Helping. Suddenly Bemstar is Eating of Space Station and ZAT Crews and ZAT attacking for Bemstar too late. Bemstar is eating. unfortunately Space Station is gone by Bemstar is escaped and disappeared Gallery ZAT Space Station 1 first appearance.jpg| ZAT Space Station 1 first appearance ZAT Station on Space.jpg ZAT Space Station 1 flying to moon 2.jpg ZAT Space Station 1 flying to moon 3.jpg ZAT Space Station 1 flying to moon 4.jpg| Space Station behind of Moon Bemstar and ZAT Station 1.jpg| ZAT Space Station 1 was Swallow by Bemstar Bemstar eating ZAT Station Space 4.jpg Bemstar Eat ZAT SP 1.jpg| Space Station got Eating by Bemstar ZAT Station on Bemstar's Body.jpg Space Station on Bemstar's Belly.jpg Bemstar suck Space Station no.1 Bemstar Eat Space Station ZAT No.6 Bemstar Flying on Ep29.jpg Bemstar attacking to ZAT in Space.jpg| Note: Space Station is not eating after is gone scene Bemstar eat Space Station Final.jpg| Space Station 1 Final Swallow was eating by Bemstar ZAT Another Space Station.jpg| another used of ZAT Space Station MAC Station (Small Model).jpg| tunnel of ZAT Space Station 1 is Reused to MAC Station Model of ZAT in Media 3.jpg| model of Space Station in Media ZAT Space Station 1 on Roblox.png| ZAT Space Station 1 on Roblox ZAT Space Station 1 on Roblox (Update).png| ZAT Space Station 1 on Roblox (Update on July) Taro-Vol11 title card.jpg| DVD Vol.11 Trivia * ZAT Space Station 1 Likely for MAC Station got destroyed by Silver Bloome on Episode 40 * Unlike for ZAT Base and Another Space Station are Non-Destroyed * ZAT Space Station 1 is base on of MAT Space Station in Ultraman Jack Episode 18. has Bemstar is eat of Space Station * ZAT Space Station 1 and ZAT Base Both Model is Likely for Spaceship Heads * ZAT Space Station 1 Control room likely of ZAT Base Control room on every episodes * ZAT Space Station 1 Model Reused of MAC Station * Control room of Space Station. is used to ZAT Base. is first destroyed room. with stairs and Chairs. and door. all set is same of ZAT Base * ZAT Space Station No.1 Crew likely for Characters and Portrayed by cast ** one long hair crew Likely of Takeshi Ueno is Run for bemstar. was Portrayed by Noboru Daisuke ** one crew body likely of Tadao Nambara is stay inside near to Paul Kening. ** two Worldwide ZAT Crew got escape for Station was Portrayed by Paul Kening and Joseph Kening ** one Worldwide ZAT Crew got killed by Bemstar was Portrayed by Norman Kening * updates of New model on Roblox ** Update of tunnel of aircrafts ** update added circles in top of Space Station ** added of Bemstar he eating of Space Station (coming soon) Merchandise * Roblox (Made by Mike Emil Kening) See Also * ZAT Space Station (from Episode 13) * Laboratory of ZAT base * MAT Space Station (base on episode) * Space Station V9 Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Base Category:Space Station Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Taro Mechas